Four Brothers
by robert32514
Summary: Four brothers. Adopted by a kind Immigrant from Japan. After journeying to the country of their mothers past, the brothers are forced to to experience loss once more when the woman that raised them, loses the battle with cancer. But a new journey will begin for them when a once in a chance of a lifetime opportunity, literally falls into their lap.
1. Chapter 1

**Four Brothers**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Rosario Vampire**

 **Akihisa Ikeda does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: Was wanting to do a Rosario Vampire/ HP, but came across a story by 'FallenAngelAlexander' titled 'Fallen'. Having read it and watched the movie called Four Brothers by John Singleton, the idea hit me. What if four brothers, after watching their mother waste away due to health problems stemming from Cancer, were offered a place at Yokai Academy. But these brothers won't be any ordinary brothers as the monsters will learn, not all humans are evil, but that doesn't mean they have to be good, either. After all, what's Hell without a little fire? Got that phrase from the first Riddick game trailer, Lol. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **6:52pm**

 **St. Lukes International Hospital**

 **Upper Level Parking Balcony**

The stench of cigar smoke wafted in the air from the top balcony. A young man stood, arms crossed, a half finished cigar in his hand as the last bits of smoke flowed from his lips. His haunted, hazel eyes, lazily glancing towards the setting sun. His long brown hair, shoulder length, flapping about in the air from the winds breeze.

A set of footfalls nears him, yet he never turned from where he stood as he recognizes the footfalls.

"Michael..."

"Bobby..." Michael acknowledged. "Moms not going to like the fact that you're taking up smoking again."

"I haven't." the brunette said as he took a drag of the said cigar. In reality, he really wasn't returning to bad habit. It's just the fact that his mothers declining health had been hurting him and his brothers extremely hard, and he and Michael had been the only ones to keep the brothers together. "Just needed to clear my mind, figure out what we're going to do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Michael said as he took the remaining bit of cigar from his brothers hand and also took a couple of puffs before exhaling the smoke. He then bent down and stubbed out the thing and dropped it in the garbage bin once the last embers of tobacco were out. "Those things will kill ya'."

"Yeah!" Bobby agreed as he looked at where the cigar had been stubbed on the ground.

"Come here man." Mike said as he pulled his elder brother into his arms, seeing the emotions running through him, his eyes and his body posture from the stiffness in the way he stood. It was then that the flood gates were opened as Bobby Minaka embraced his younger brother. As the tears fell, he trembled, "I don't know what we're going to do. I-I just...I just don'..."

"Hey, hey, it's not over, until we say it's over." Mike said as he put his elder brother at arms length. "We're Minakas, we always find a way. After all, Mom's insured that the house stays with us since it's a family house. So we'll always have a place to stay and call home."

The elder Minaka nodded as Mike gripped his shoulder a bit tighter as a show of support and needed strength, "You're supposed to be the leader since you're older than the rest of us, so lead us. This emotional shit, doesn't suit you. It never has. You've always been strong. We need you to be strong now."

Looking into Mikes eyes, he nodded, "Thanks man. I'll try. Come on." After taking a moment to breathe and center himself, he then said, "Jake and Ben are with mom. What say we join them, yeah?" he asked as he slipped an arm around his brothers shoulder.

"Sure."

As they walked back into the Hospital, Bobby began to reminisce about how he and his brothers had gotten to this point in their lives and how it all came to this moment.

As it were, the brothers, biologically speaking, weren't real brothers at all. Their mother, Ming Minaka, was a Japanese Immigrant who chose to call America home when she was a little girl. In time, she grew to love her home and the people around her. She grew up in Boston, Massachusetts, and in time with her family before the untimely accident that took her parents, became a wealthy Entrepreneur, opening several businesses throughout her adopted home state, while supporting the local charities and orphanages with her money with the aid and support of her friends.

She pulled many children off of the streets, gave them a home, gave them to good families. But it was Four little boys that she found over time, that she took a shine to that even the law thought was a bad idea and considered lost causes due to their backgrounds, or in this case, their familial backgrounds.

Turning a deaf ear to the Police, Ming adopted the boys as they came into her life, one after the other. It was a touch and go for a bit with all four of them, but eventually, her patience won out and the boys became positive members of society, even if they were still in their teens and early adulthood, even if they were still a bit rough around the edges.

Robert, or Bobby as he preferred, was a fighter, having been in and out of various homes and juvenile detention centers. He was also the eldest. Brown hair, hazel eyes, Caucasian, with a heavy fighters build that showed he was a thug when he needed to be. Ming saw it as a defense mechanism. When she took him in, he didn't let his guard down for one minute. He, like his brothers to come, was a handful, but Ming held strong, and in time, Bobbys shields began to crack, and eventually shatter as he saw that, no matter how bad his past was, Ming was not going to give up on him. Not long after, he looked to Ming as the mother he always wanted, but felt he didn't deserve, a notion she suddenly altered as she let him know, he was deserving of a mother just as much as she wanted him as a son.

Mike, like Bobby, was a fighter. He and Bobby did not always see eye to eye. It was like watching two Alpha's fighting for the top spot, and more often than not, it was Bobby that came out on top. Also like Bobby, Mike was a bit on the heavy side, but was all power. He had barely any hair, though it was known to be dark, almost black, with brown eyes and tan skin from much toiling in the sun. Bobby had skill due to a fighting background as he adapted in his fighting technique, but Mike was like a locomotive. When he got moving, nothing could stop him. Which is why when he and Bobby clashed, it was like watching and comparing the old saying, an immovable force against an immovable object. None dared getting in between these two brothers except Ming, she was the only one who could get them to stop and think, and eventually, get along.

Which was why when Ming brought in another two more 'strays' as the elder brothers called them at first, both brothers took it upon themselves to let the newest additions to the family know who was at the top of the food chain. When in school, they watched over them, all the while, keeping the bullies away by letting them know that Ben and Jake were off limits.

But Jake and Ben were far from innocent. Jake was a pick pocket by nature, thanks to the fact that he grew up on the streets, forcing him to steal in order to survive. His mother was a prostitute who died while over dosing on drugs. Like Bobby, he too was Caucasian, yet with a bit more 'paler', complexion than his new brother. He was thin, wiry. Long brown hair, blue eyes. And quick with the hands, which is why, more often than not, Bobby and Mike had to run off those whom Jake pick pocketed when caught red handed, while also putting the fear of God into their younger brother since he often stole from them as well. It would take some time to break Jake of this habit, but never again did he steal from his older brothers, nor Ming as Bobby was especially protective of her and would not stand for it.

Ben was the baby of the family, with long sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was manipulative, and cunning. He was also the smartest. Get a computer in his hands, and he could work miracles. But his one flaw was in always picking verbal fights for no reason with his brothers and thinking he never did any wrong, never owning up to his mistakes and problems. But Ming saw through that facade as she persuaded her two eldest sons to try and keep from hurting the boy, yet Ben never did get off scott free as she disciplined him in her own way. He tried the lazy act, but a switch to the ass changed that. It took a few times for the lesson to sink in, but it did in time. He may have been the youngest, but Momma was no fool, nor was 'she' raised by a fool. From then on, he made sure he took responsibilities for his actions.

A few years later, Ming learned that she had an uncle who, before passing on, had tracked Ming down and decided, after speaking and learning of Mings sons, gave all five an invitation to return to Japan in order to give Ming her rightful inheritance from his home since he had no heirs or heiresses, to a sizable bit of wealth he himself had acquired over his long life. So it was, that Ming, after sitting down and discussing things with her boys and coming to a unanimous decision, returned to Japan with her four sons, reunited with her Uncle, and after his passing, looked into the inheritance that was left to her.

She had decided to remain in Japan from then on. And for a time, life was good. Her boys were excelling in school, all within the same grade of course since Ben and Jake skipped ahead a grade or two to be with their brothers, despite still picking up the language barriers a bit slowly. Like most places, the boys were ridiculed by those who only saw the boys as outsiders or Gaijin.

But the elder of the two, Bobby and Mike, made sure that the bullies...dispersed so to speak. Never let it be said that the boys didn't look out for one another. They didn't need to be blood to be bonded. And it was because of that bond, that people learned, mess with one Minaka, you asking for trouble, mess with all of them, and most likely they'd be making a visit to the Hospital, and that's only if the brothers were being nice.

And then came the news after their mother showed signs of illness and deterioration. Too late, she had come to find out, that she was ill due to breast cancer. The cancer had grown and spread over time, as she had neglected to take herself in for the needed medical checkups in order to both stop the disease in its early stages, and or to battle the disease when she had the chance. The boys blamed themselves for her not taking care of herself.

But she wouldn't hear of it and was adamant that her boys were not at fault. It was her own. She had come to accept that her time was near, and she was at peace because of it. Her only worry, was that her boys would be without a mother, a guide, someone whom made sure they were never alone. But she did make sure that they were to have a home. She had left a will with her attorney as she had faith that the boys would make it. With what remained of her money she originally earned combined throughout her life and with what she had inherited, as well as outside of the honest work the boys performed outside of school, the boys would be very well off.

Ben was sitting up close to his mother, holding one of her hands while Jake was leaning on the window sill, his head leaning to the side against the glass as he looked outside, a single hand on a raised knee, when the door to Mings room opened, Bobby and Mike walking in.

Looking up at his brothers as Jakes head snapped around, Ben spoke, "I-I don't think it will be much...longer now." he sniffled as Bobby saw the still wet tear tracks on both sides of his face.

Ming must have heard him as her eyes slowly opened, her head turning to her eldest son, "Bobby." she said weakly.

"Hey mom." he said as slowly he sat in the chair on the opposing side of his younger brother. Her hand shakily rose, only for him to take it between both of his own.

She sadly smiled for a moment before she then said, "You've been...smoking...again."

"It was just the once mom, I promise."

"I un-understand. I'll hold...you to that...promise though."

"How are you feeling, mom?" Mike asked.

"Like an old lady." she said with some humor in her tone.

"Nnnnaaaahhhh, you're still young. I'm sure you've got some mileage still left in the tank." Bobby said with a forced chuckle, only his eyes said differently with unshed tears.

"If-If only...that were true, sweetheart." Turning her head slightly, she called out, "Jake, please come, sit."

As he rose to his feet, he pulled the last chair from near the window in which he was sitting on just seconds ago. Sitting next to Ben, he waited.

"My boys...my handsome, beautiful boys. If only we...had more time to...spend together. Bobby, you...you are the head of the House now. Guide them, protect them. Michael, your job is to stand by...by his side. Help him make...make the right...choices. A-...As for you, Ben, Jake. Listen to your brothers. But do...not hes-hesitate to...speak your...minds. You all ha-...have come so far." she paused as she began to cough an gasp before finding the strength to speak once again, "I am proud of you. Proud...to call all of you my sons. "You...have all...made me so proud. I-I llloo...I love...you all. My...sons."

She then grasped her sons hand while looking from both Mike and Jake who got the message as they too placed their hands on their brothers. She then drew their hands near until they rested on top of one another with her left above Bobbys and her right beneath Bens.

She smiled that same smile that warmed her sons heart every time they ever looked upon her, and with a final breath, her hands fell. The only sound in the room came from the monitor as their mothers heart stopped beating for the final time. A few seconds later, the medical staff, led by her primary Doctor, rushed in.

The staff tried to pull the brothers away from their mothers still form, but when the brothers refused to move due to te emotional trauma they were now experiencing, the Doctor realized why as he felt for their loss. He had the head Nurse gradually take the boys and leave the room. It took a bit of coaxing, but the leading female Nurse was able to escort the boys from the room while the other medical staff began to examine Ms. Minakas body.

Two and a half days later, on a rainy evening, the brothers and their mothers attorney watched as Ming Minaka was laid to rest beside her biological family. Unlike the Attorney, the brothers didn't bother with the umbrellas as the rain beat upon their now soaked suits. Their expression were like stone to say the least. Blank and unyielding. After her funeral, he sat the then dry, yet solemn boys down and discussed what had been left for them by their mother. He would continue to work for the brothers as their attorney so long as they would have him, to which they readily agreed.

That was a week ago, and already, the brothers were restless. They were all forced to counseling, well, Bobby, Ben, and Jake were, thanks to Mike recommending it, as he too joined. It had helped to say that the need to talk to someone not in the family.

One day, as Bobby was working on his jeep inside the houses added garage, a shadow made its presence known, as it stood outside of the garage. Bobby had seen the shadow from the corner of his eye from where he leaned over the engine. Quickly turning while pausing in his work, he stood upright and spoke, "Can I help you?"

As he looked, he noticed the shadow came from a man in what appeared to be a Priests suit, only it was white with a hood on his head, like that of a Nun. He could tell it was a guy, only because of the masculine jaw and face as it smiled at him, though he was shadowed due to where he stood beneath the suns rays.

"No, but maybe I can help you." the Priest said in crisp English as he pulled out a very thick manila envelope from one of his sleeves.

Bobby turned his head to search for his grease towel before turning back, only to see the man who stood just outside of the garage, gone. Having vanished as if he was never there. The elder Minaka was wiping his hands upon the towel as he exited the garage to look and see what became of the Priest, only he was no where to be seen, no matter which way he turned.

"Huh, that's strange." He was about to turn back when his foot struck something. Looking down, he noticed the envelope. Turning it over to the front, he noticed an odd 'Cross-like' crest upon the package as well as a name of an Academy.

"Yokai Academy, huh?" he muttered. "Should have Ben look into it."

Unfortunately, even his kid brother could pull up little to no information regarding Yokai as Bobby had opened the envelope and pulled out some forms as well as a brochure for uniforms. There were four forms total, one for each brother.

Later that night, after relentless attempts and failures at finding any information regarding the school, the brother, after dinner, discussed their options.

"So, ideas." Bobby said as he sat at the head of the table.

"The term Yokai literally stands for the supernatural elements such as monsters, spirits, and such." Ben said.

"And with the way you described the guy disappearing as fast as he appeared, without any idea of where he went, I don't know." Mike said.

"Jake?" Bobby called on.

"It all seems like one big coincidence. Right after mom passes away, some unknown person just winds up showing up at our door without so much as a by your leave. I don't like it."

"What's not to like?" Ben said, "It's an Academy, aka 'School'."

"Yeah, but the schools name, 'Yokai' makes it sound, ominous at most." Mike piped up.

"So, the question remains, do we go, or do we burn these papers?" Bobby surmised. "Ben?"

"Sounds like it could be fun. I say we go."

Rolling his eyes, he turned to his other younger brother, "Jake?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not. I'm in."

"Mike?"

"You know me, Where they go, I go."

Looking all around the dining room, Bobby nodded, "Alright, we go. But at the first sign of trouble, and I do mean trouble with a capital 'T', we get the hell out of there. Agreed?"

"Agreed." the others all said simultaneously.

"Alright, alright." With that, Bobby passed each form to his brothers and allowed them to fill it out as he did his. Afterwords, they each put down their sizes for their uniforms. The next day, Bobby sent the envelope with the filled out forms back through the mail. A few days later, the brothers were sent a confirmation and date for when the bus that would take them to the Academy would arrive and where. Fortunately, the bus stop was close by, but was just one street away.

It was a busy week for the brothers as they went about cleaning up their home and putting plastic over the furniture and the Entertainment Systems, with their own individual bags packed with necessary clothing for when they wanted to wear something comfortable when not in classes, and their toiletries also packed as well.

The day before they would be leaving, after having received their uniforms via special delivery, they visited their mothers grave. Thankfully, it was a clear day, as they got down on their knees, and performed the traditional Japanese burning of the incense before her picture. Each brother took their turn speaking to her, as if sensing her presence and feeling it come over them. Even when the brothers spoke of their leaving for the 'Academy', her presence overcame them as if to blanket them with some form of protection, and yet, it also felt as if she was encouraging them to follow their own conscience.

That night, as the brothers slept, their dreams were peaceful, free of some of the nightmares they all four sometimes suffered from time to time due to their individual pasts.

The next day, after a hearty breakfast and cleanup of the dishes, the brothers freshly dressed in short sleeve button down T-shirts, red ties, tan khakis, and the obnoxiously green Academy uniform jackets, stood before the stop sign at just several minutes shy of six thirty, their bags about their feet. While waiting for the bus, Ben pulled out his laptop computer, already typing away on the keyboard while Jake pulled out a pack of his favorite playing cards. He amazed his family with the way he handled the cards, flipping them in his fingers and or hand, throwing them in the air and even spinning them into the air, only to land in the other hand.

Having watched the movie 'Wolverine Origins' and observing the way the mutant Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit handled the cards before being confronted by Logan, inspired the boy to try his hand at the same tricks, only to actually pull it off. Mike was playing with a Fidget Spinner while leaning against the bus stop sign.

Bobby on the other hand just stood stoically with his arms crossed. After half an hour of unnerving patience, the bus finally came into view. It was almost ten seconds later, with their having put their belongings away, that the bus stopped before the four brothers, with Bobby at the front. As the door opened, the bus driver with his hand on the doors opening contraption handle, called out, "Yokai Academy?"

"Yes sir." Bobby replied.

"Well, all aboard, then."

Gathering their bags from where they laid, they all walked on the bus, each one nodding at the driver. Bobby noticed however, that the drivers eyes seemed to shine unnaturally. He sat two seats in the opposite lane behind the driver to be closer to the doors, just in case.

"Saw it did you?" Jake asked as the bus began to move.

"Yeah. I'm a little leery. Keep hearing that character from Harry Potter, Mad-Eye Moody shout 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' in my head."

"That is one of your favorite books that made it to film." Mike said as he at in the other seat opposite Bobby.

"Can't really say the same for the Percy Jackson films." Bobby said with a grumble as he really enjoyed the work of Author Rick Riordan. The only reason the films failed was due to time restraints and bad screenplay story-lines that did not correctly coincide with the books.

"If you're going to get into book based films, whatever you do, don't bring Twilight into it." the Bus Driver said.

All four brothers cringed with a shudder at the mere thought of those films.

"What about that Jack Ryan series that whose films can't even stick to the original time-line." Ben stated.

"Now those stories were classics." Bobby stated with a wry grin.

"Red October will always be the best." the Bus driver once again spoke up.

"Thank you." Bobby said, getting a nod from the Driver as he looked through the front mirror to the boys in the back.

"What about Jack Reacher?" Jake asked.

"Too new." Mike scoffed.

"Too early to tell." the Driver stated, causing all four young men to laugh. Minutes later, the bus entered a tunnel that went on for some unknown amount of time as Mike pulled out his cell and saw that wherever the tunnel led, they got zero bars.

"No service." Mike mumbled. It wasn't long before the bus exited the tunnel.

"Since you're all going to Yokai Academy, I should warn you, it's a not for the faint of heart, and can be scary as hell."

"You don't say?" Bobby said as he looked back at his brother who was thinking among the same lines. As the tunnel cleared, they all came upon a horrific sight from their own point of views.

What they saw, shocked them greatly as they came upon a clay colored, dead-like cliff overlooking a red ocean, as red as blood, the sky with an almost green-ish hue, with a red sun hovering above the cliff.

"Where the hell are we?" Mike asked as he stood up from his seat and leaned over his older brother in order to get a better look from where he sat. The bus suddenly pulled up next to a scarecrow with a sign underneath it in Japanese Kanji. The scarecrow consisted of a pumpkin with a poor attempt at being scary, with black robes and light green gloves hanging off each end of the stick in which it hung.

Instinctively grabbing their bags, the boys exited the bus and stood before the scarecrow, "You boys take it easy now, and remember my warning." Driver said as the doors of the bus closed, and the bus itself pulling off and going back down the same tunnel which resided several meters from where they stood, underneath a hill.

Looking back on their surroundings, they saw dead forest upon dead Earth, nary a leaf upon the limbs of the trees. The soil, ugly gray.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Mike asked.

"No turning back now." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

The elder Minaka pointed in the direction of the tunnel they had just came through moment ago and saw that it was gone.

"H-How...?" Ben stuttered.

"There's a reason we're here. Whatever that reason is, let's just play it by ear and go from there." Bobby said as he picked up his bags and began walking.

"Bobby, wait. Do you even know where you're going?" Jakes asked.

Nodding in the direction of open trail, Bobby just kept on walking, his brothers following. Come what may, Bobby would make sure he and his brothers would make it through the year away from home, they just had to. For their mother and for themselves.

 **Okay, so the Prologue is up. I hope you enjoy, and can't wait to start up the next chapter. Unfortunately, I have promises of updates on other work to keep. But it doesn't mean I'm going to forget it. No, like the others, there will be updates, and since my Cable/Internet will be up tomorrow, expect this to be up first thing in the afternoon. I hope you enjoy. Remember to leave your comments in the review box and please, for heavens sake, if you have nothing positive to say, then don't review. Because I don't have the time or the inclination to pay attention to smart ass reviewers with the sense of a goat, such as a reviewer with no name and prefers to hide himself using the alias of 'Guest'.**

 **Fanfiction is not a career, it's a hobby and a way to express oneself without hurting either themselves or anybody else through whatever they have on hand, from drugs, alcohol, weapons, etc.. Who cares who did triple crossovers, who cares who wrote what in whatever they write. It's a hobby. The only thing we do care about is who likes what, that's all. And really, who cares about making it big? From the way I see it, those with the money who actually earned it by busting their asses, hey, I praise them and give them their due. But for those who were born into money and flaunt it every damn chance they get, they don't know the first thing about honest, hard labor that 95% of this nation, let alone the world, are known for. I've been busting my ass, working and going to school when I can since I was 13 damn years old. So in the immortal words of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, 'Know your Role, and shut your mouth', you nameless pansy.**

 **For the true readers, please be sure to remain as positive as possible with your reviews, and when I get an opportunity, I will have the next chapter up and running. Right now, I am finishing a re-edit on my Power Rangers/Pacific Rim update, then I have another HP/Supergirl chapter to re-edit as well as an update, followed by updates for older works, like my HP/Avengers stories I have been unintentionally neglecting due to writers block, and more.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 Day One

**Four Brothers**

 **Ch. 1 Day One**

 **I do not own Rosario Vampire**

 **Akihisa Ikeda does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Ch. 1 Day One**

Bobby Minaka was gazing upon the ocean. He'd done so since the bus let them off before the pumpkin scarecrow. Turning his eyes upward towards the sky, he saw that the sun had just risen from the east only an hour before if his calculations were correct, from just over the eastern side of the Island. So, why was it that the waters of the ocean was red as blood. He turned back to the tunnel, having known that the driver would be useless as hell since he already floored the gas and disappeared just a minute ago once the last of the brothers disembarked with their bags beside them, the tunnel entrance following just soon after.

"Let's go." He said as he picked up his duffel bag, hefting it over his shoulder.

As he began to walk, his younger brother Jake quickly picked up his own duffel bag, running to catch up with his older brother, but not before shouting, "Bobby wait, do you even know where you're going?"

With a nod and raising his free arm to point with an up turned palm without words being spoke, it was then that Jake and his other brothers noticed the open trail lying just ahead of them.

Mike had already noticed the roof of the school ahead in the distance beyond the boundaries of the forest and estimated that it would most likely be 30 minutes before they reached the school grounds, 45 at the most should anything slow them down.

"So, what are the chances that you think we're going to run into any Yokai once we reach the school?" he asked.

"The likelihood of our chances of running into any true Yokai, are more than good." Came his elder brothers response.

"You think?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked to his brother beside him.

"There's a good reason why that...Priest, stopped by the house. And it wasn't just because we were there."

"You think he knew of our dual heritage? Our abilities?" Ben asked from behind his older brothers.

"Maybe." was the only thing Bobby could let out.

Not many within the normal human world, outside of their mother of course, knew of the gifts the boys possessed. And it wasn't just their fighting, hacking, or any such skill that anyone could inhabit, it was their meta-physical abilities.

Bobby was strong, beyond human levels with enhanced speed and durability, much like the famed hero of the Marvel Comics, Captain America. Bobby always emulated the man by being just like him, even seeking out fights because he was restless, his mind adaptive to any situation while also an Eidetic memory. This, and in turn his physiology, made his healing also somewhat unique as he healed five times faster than was known as normal for any ordinary human being.

Mike was strong as an ox, somewhat a tad bit stronger than Bobby. His nickname was the Juggernaught, a name he gladly adopted from the villain of the X-Men comics. When he had the momentum going, none could stop him. Only Bobby was able to overcome his brother when he really tried to put forth the effort to do so, though their mother took the title of undefeated champ as she had more ways than one to do so when it came to putting Mike on his ass. The counted number of times Mike landed on his backside via their mothers Martial skills, was well close to the hundreds mark before he wizened up and got his mind right.

Jake, the brothers learned early on, was more than just a pickpocket. Like his older brothers, Jakes was truly gifted. After Ben came into the family, the brothers would learn, that the only reason outside of giving the boys a loving home and a loving parent, was because the boys possessed Meta Powers. Jake was a teleporter, silent like a Ninja, and just as quick. He had stealth on his side when it came to getting things no one else had or wanted.

Ben, the youngest and the last of the mismatched group, wasn't just good with a computer, he was a telekinetic with a growing, yet limited form of telepathy. He was just beginning to harness his telekinetic gifts after learning that he had them, when Ming found him. They never could figure out why it was that Ming picked them, despite their gifts. But in time, they came to accept that it didn't matter because to them, she was no Charles Xavier, she was their mother, and that's all there was to it.

They knew she had her reasons for taking them in, but from what they could piece together outside of being special, was that Ming knew something that they didn't. And that set them on edge more times than they could dare to count when it came to their mother.

And now, years later, they now find themselves enrolling in a school, possibly for those born of the Supernatural World. To them, it was beyond coincidental that this was happening to them.

The morning sun shined through the forest as they walked along the trail. Noticing the trees as far as they could see, the life within the trees appeared non-existent, no leaves, bark was dead and rotting. And before too long, they could make out many a tombstones lying on either side of the trail, all the while, the brothers could feel and see the red glowing eyes of of ravens and crows high above within the branches of the dead forest trees.

An owl hooted, forcing Jake to cringe somewhat, an action not missed by his younger brother Ben who rolled his eyes, "A bit cliché, don't you think?"

"Come again?"

"The hooting of an owl within a dead forest, tombstones everywhere, a feeling of dread upon your bones."

Scoffing, Jake shrugged as he didn't slow in his stride behind Bobby and Mike, "Got a point. It is kind of cliché. But it seems so surreal, you know. I mean, we're literally walking towards a place that may or may not be filled with monsters, and the ominous feeling this trail gives off, it all seems a bit..."

"Much?" Ben finished.

"Yeah."

"It's to be expected."

Suddenly, a bat caused even Ben to look up as it was speaking in fluent Japanese that they were able to understand as if it was English to their ears.

"Is that a talking...bat?"

"Quiet!" Bobby barked as he paused in his stride uphill.

Mike pausing beside him with Jake and Ben stopping behind them, tensed as he listened.

A chime sounded, followed by the sound of weak bike brakes, sounding as if it was coming from a distance on their left, and it was getting closer. Snapping his head to the left, Bobby was able to shout out an order for his brothers to get down just as a female voice cried out in alarm, "Look out!"

The eldest Minaka didn't move as he caught the full brunt of a front bike wheel colliding with his chest. The force of the bikes front tire hitting him caused him to lose the air in his lungs. But, the body flying into him was what knocked him to the ground as he and the unknown female rolled several times, coming to a complete stop before a tombstone. Dust and debris was loose within the air from their tumble upon the ground.

Neither noticed the front tire bending from colliding with Bobbys body, let alone flying off into the distance. Bobby on the other hand felt the body that collided with him and confirmed with the round, soft orbs pressing into his chest muscles, that the person atop of him, was indeed a girl, or young woman.

Said young woman moaned as if in pain as she tried and failed to rise to her hands and knees. Taking the initiative, Bobby raised himself into a sitting position while aiding the girl onto his lap. Grabbing her shoulders as they were now in a more comfortable position, "Hey, you alright?" he asked in a soft tone with worry.

The girl, as he now had a chance to look upon her, had long, bubble gum pink hair. Her uniform jacket matched the same green tone as he and his brothers, though the tan plaid skirt was somewhat short, and left little to the imagination as he noticed her long, sensual legs. He then looked back up and noticed a black choke collar around her neck with a set of rosary beads interconnecting to the collar with a double chain loop between the beads, holding a silver cross with a small circular blood red stone in the center of the cross.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, her cheeks turning slightly red with a look of shame upon her face as she lowered her head as if in submission, "I just suddenly got all dizzy."

She then raised her head and it was like all time had stopped as Bobby looked into her eyes. 'Her eyes', he thought to himself as he gasped in awe, were like the most smoothest of Jade. It took him a great deal of will power to try to remove his eyes from hers.

Her eyes held a power all their own. So much so, that they threatened to draw him in and never let him go. She then closed her eyes, her cheeks turning a slight bit of red, as if blushing, yet had a look of shame about her expression.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Time stood still as he gazed upon her eyes that just about took his breath away, his heart hammering in his chest a mile a minute.

"Hey, you ok?" the voice of his younger brother Ben asked. Shaking himself from his stupor, he looked up and then down back upon the girl.

"Yeah, just fine." he answered without looking away from the girl.

"Oh, you're bleeding." the girl said as she reached into a side pocket of her jacket, pulling out a handkerchief. Pressing it to his cheek to soak up the blood, he noticed that she suddenly stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed by his brothers either as her nostrils flared as if to inhale his scent.

Gasping in a lungful of air, like unto an animal searching for a scent, her eyes glazing over, "I can't...I shouldn't." she cringed as if fighting an instinct within herself. She grabbed the right lapel of her school jacket as if whatever her baser instinct was, was winning over her power of will and self control.

"Shouldn't what?" Bobby asked as he grabbed the hand that held the clothe to his cheek.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this girl." Mike said.

A spark of anger appeared in Bobbys eyes as he looked at his brother who wasn't fazed by the look in the slightest, instead wore a look of annoyance himself as he crossed his arms.

The girl didn't seem to notice the others at the moment as she ever so slowly drew closer to the elder Minaka.

"Tha...That smell." she gasped as she leaned ever so closer to Bobbys neck, causing his brothers to stiffen in warning.

Bobby of course was drawn to her hairs scent as it smelled of strawberries, making him moan in ecstacy. He closed his eyes as he breathed her bodys perfume in even deeper.

It was then that she knocked him out of his thoughts as she grabbed his face, with an expression of happiness as she then said, "Sorry, I can't help it. Because I'm a Vampire."

"Wait, what?" Bobby said when suddenly, she lunged for him, or more specifically, his neck.

Before her canines could connect, two sets of arms grabbed her own, and pulled her away. She began to cry out, kicking and screaming, crying out, begging to be released. Bobby sat back on his backside for a moment, rubbing where her teeth nearly dug in. Taking a moment to gather himself, he stood up.

"Man, she's a fighter. And a strong one at that." Jake said as he and Mike subdued her, putting her back on her knees. Both held her arms on either side while also holding her shoulders down.

"W-What's going on? Why are you doing this?" the girl cried out.

Walking up to his brothers and gazing down at the girl, he was conflicted. Mike on the other hand, looked to his brother, "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me talk to her."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ben asked as he brought the bike over with one hand while grasping the broken and bent free wheel with the other.

"Yeah, something like this was bound to happen, sooner or later." Returning his eyes to the girl, he bent to a knee, "What's your name, Angel?"

"M-My name?" she whimpered.

"Yeah." he smiled softly as he brushed a few strands of her hair behind her right ear.

Her face turned towards his hands, her mouth opening, allowing him to see her teeth, and noticing the elongated canines.

"Mo-Moka. Moka Akashiya." she replied.

"When was the last time you fed?" he asked as he retracted his hand, making her moan in disappointment.

"Yesterday."

With a nod, he waved his brothers away, "Let her go."

Not letting the girl go, Mike and Jake shared a look, "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's ok, she needs this. Let her go."

Looking as if their brother was insane, but submitting to his small demand, the brothers let her go.

Rubbing her wrists, Bobby smiled once more, "Sorry about that. These are my brothers, Mike, Jake, and Ben. I'm Bobby. Are you really thirsty?"

"Mm-hmm." was her reply as her cheeks reddened, Bobby noticing her blushing.

"Bobby, I hope you know what you are doing." Ben moaned in nervousness.

The older Minaka grabbed the girl by her arms and placed her on his knee, "I'll make a deal with you, I'll let you feed from me, but me alone from here on in, ok?"

"You'd let me do that?" she asked suddenly with a look of hope.

He smirked softly, "Yeah, I would. Just so long as you take what you need, and not a drop more. I'm trusting you on this as a sign of good faith."

He then noticed her expression change from one of near confusion, to one of understanding as he gently guided her head towards the right side of his neck. He felt a slight pinch as her teeth sank into his flesh.

"Dude, I can't believe you're really letting her do that." Jake said in nervousness as well while running a hand over his own mouth as if he was going to be sick. In the meanwhile, Bobby softly ran his left hand over her hair repeatedly while holding her to him with his right.

Before the brothers knew it, the female Vampire known as Moka removed herself from his throat, and yet, he felt a slight ticklish lick against his neck as if her tongue ran over the skin of his said neck. As she moved back a bit to look at him, she said, "Thank you."

Mike kneeling next to him with his other brothers gathering behind him, he looked at his brothers neck, "She healed the bite marks, with only a red spot where she bit you."

Running a hand over where the girl drank from him, and not noticing any blood upon his fingers when he pulled his hand back, he looked to the girl, "You healed me? How?"

"A Vampires saliva has healing properties." was her answer.

"Dude, sweet." Jake said in awe.

Nodding at her answer, he aided her to stand as he too got to his feet, "Feeling better?"

"Mm-hmm." was her reply as she shyly brushed a strand of her pink hair behind her left ear, her cheeks still flushed.

"If my theory regarding Vampires is accurate, and I think they are, it isn't just blood they need, but the plasma within the blood." Ben interjected.

"Meaning?" Mike asked.

"Meaning he's going to need to consume double the natural helping of both food and fluids in order to restore the blood and plasma he loses every time she feeds from him."

"That makes sense." Jake said as he stepped up to Moka with both the bike and bent front tire, "Uh Moka, was it? It looks like your bike is going to need to be repaired. If you let me, I can probably have it repaired by the end of the week, once we get all settled in and all."

Looking towards the bike and seeing the damage for herself, she frowned, "I really liked that bike. My parents bought it for me so that I can get around faster wherever I go."

"Well, all the better for us to fix it for you, if you'll let us, Moka!" Bobby said as he stepped up beside her and grasped her left shoulder gently and reassuringly.

"I-I don't know what to say. You're all being so nice to me even though I tried to take your blood without permission."

"It's all water under the bridge, Moka." Mike said as he stepped up to her with his right hand out, "What's say we try this again since you told us what you are, it's only fair we tell you, so long as you promise to keep it to yourself."

"O-Ok."

"Bobby Minaka is the big lug who will be your donor, so to speak, and the eldest of us all. I'm Mike, the enforcer and second in charge. Next is Jake," he said as he pointed at the one with the bike and tire who nodded, getting one in return fro the female vampire, "and then there is the youngest, Ben. We're Meta's."

"Meta's?"

"Meta-Humans." Ben corrected. "Ever heard of or read any of the comics from Japan, or even any of the Japanese translated comics of DC and or Marvel?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No."

"Well, in the comics, they speak of Meta's and mutants. Meta's are those who are exposed to certain...elements if you will, granting them special abilities. This is of course either by accident, Government experimentation, or even nefarious and downright evil experimental purposes by the bad guys. Then there are the mutants, who are beings born with special powers and abilities that activated on the genetic level by several variables, but most often than not, via puberty."

"So, which are you?"

"Well, that's the thing, we're not mutants. We believe we may be the offspring of possibly, the supernatural world since our mother was the one who found and adopted us when she realized what we were. She helped us to harness our powers, while ensuring we didn't abuse them." Jake said.

"Yeah, I can still feel the phantom pains of every time she busted my backside with her Martial Arts skills." Bobby shot out as he rubbed his neck with his left hand and winced a bit at the reminder.

"We think, and we're pretty sure that we're correct on this, that whatever Yokai or Monster we're descended from, its left some genetic anomalies traits behind, making us not necessarily monsters, but not fully human either." Ben stated.

"Oh?" She queried.

"Why don't we continue this conversation as we head to the campus, shall we?" Bobby said as he held out his arm to Moka, "My lady, may I have the honor of escorting you?"

"Uh, sure." she replied, the blush returning. "So, what can you do?" she asked as she looped her left arm around his right. Once they began walking, he answered her question.

"Well, like my comic book idol, I'm what you would term as Super Human. Enhanced speed, strength, agility, and reflexes. I also have an eidetic memory which is another way of saying I have perfect memory recall."

"I'm a human Juggernaut." Mike spoke up from Bobbys left. "I have super strength, but when I start to move, nothing can stop me."

"Teleporter." Jake said. "Meaning I can appear and disappear whenever, wherever, at will."

"Telekinetic, meaning I can move objects with my mind. I also having some limited, but growing telepathic talents. Reading a lot of comics has helped me figure out how to keep the thoughts of others out and making sure my mental powers don't overload so as to control me." Ben said as he tapped his noggin with an index finger so she could understand his predicament. "Here, let me get that." he said to Jake, taking both the bike and tire from his brothers hands with his mind, removing the weight of the objects from his brother arms.

Moka was surprised by the display of Bens abilities as the damaged bike and tire floated harmlessly beside the brothers, Jake giving Ben his thanks. Looking back at the younger two, and then at Mike, and finally Bobby, she had to ask, "So, you're not really human, or at least not completely human?"

"Had problems with humans before?" Bobby asked.

Her head lowered as the memories of being around humans in the past made her very afraid of answering him.

"Moka," Bobby called out softly. Pausing in his walking, he lifted her chin to look at him, "You've been around humans before, haven't you?"

Her eyes and the pain within them answered his question. Pulling her into his arms as he then ran a hand through her hair, he then spoke, "Whatever happened in the past, you will never have to worry about that with I or my brothers."

When he pulled her into his arms, she stiffened at first, until his next words soothed her mind, her heart, and put her fears to rest as she relaxed in his arms. The hand running through her hair helped as well as she felt her vampiric heart flutter at being in his arms.

Feeling her relax, Bobby let her stay like that for another moment before he gently pulled her back a bit and raised her chin once more to look at him, "As a good man once said to another, I am, and shall always be, your friend. We all will."

She turned to look at his brothers who all looked back and nodded with soft and gentle smiles. She looked back at Bobby and leaned back into his arms as she cried tears of joy, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Moka."

"There is something I have to tell you too. All of you."

"And what's that?" Bobby asked.

"Well, you see...I-I have this...problem. You see this Rosary seal?"

Bobby nodded as his brothers looked as she turned to let them all see it.

"Whe-When it comes off, I become a...what you would call a very different person. A scary, S Class Vampire. I'm no longer in control of myself."

"So, what you're saying is that the Rosary seals off your true power and has basically left you as a victim of alternate personality disorder." Ben stated.

"I-I guess you could say that. Only the one I'm meant to be with or my true love can remove it. My mother told me that my destined is the only one who can remove the Rosary Seal."

Bobby took a good long look at the Rosary, worried. He didn't like that such a thing had happened to Moka. No one should ever suffer having two minds in one body. It just wasn't right and not done. His left hand curled tightly into a fist as he felt a surge of anger at the audacity of what her mother had done. But then he thought about it, he wondered if Mokas other personality welcomed the transition willingly. And if she did, would she still be the same Moka that was now attached to his arm. He doubted it, but was wanting to give Mokas parents the benefit of the doubt that what they did, was right and or necessary.

"Moka." Bobby spoke. As she turned and looked up at him, he continued, "Even though we are now friends and in a way...bonded, should it ever become necessary to remove that Seal, I want you to know, that if it is me, I will stay by your side, as long as you will have me."

"You...You really mean it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." Bobby replied. She just tightened her hold on his arm and laid her head on it as they resumed their walk. He felt his heart beating fast as she remained tethered to his arm in the manner she was. She was driving him crazy, and he even felt a pull towards her that he couldn't understand. The saying must be true, sometimes, love can be known when first sighted. Was it love that he truly felt for her. He didn't know for sure, but he couldn't wait to find out.

"So Moka," Jake called out.

"Hhmmm?" she responded, turning to him while still holding Bobbys arm.

"How is it that you aren't affected by the sun? Almost all legends have it that Vampires are allergic to the sun. So much so, that they'll literally burn to ash when in its presence."

"Oh, that's just superstition. We burn, but only if we remain in its presence for too long. We burn at twice the speed than humans do as if we've been in the sun for hours."

"So, that means we'll just have to find a way to limit your exposure." Bobby said.

"Yep. So, if the school has a career day, we'll have to see about setting up something that deals with being indoors." Mike spoke up.

"Well, we all have a love for fixing things from computers, to vehicles, even bikes." Jake said as he raised a hand and pointed at the levitated bike and bent tire.

"Why not try and open a garage within the school for fixing up things?" Ben asked.

"You now, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Mike said. "What do you think, Moka? Wanna help us set up shop?"

Thinking on it for a moment with a finger on her chin, she smiled and nodded with a smile, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Then it's settled." Bobby stated. "Jake, you and Moka will set up the flyers and get any feelers out for whoever needs things repaired while Mike, Ben, and I will find a space and get it ready for business. All agreed?" They all nodded and gave their verbal affirmative.

Throughout the remainder of their walk, the group of five walked in silence until they made it to the front of the Campus. The front of the school was three stories tall. It was all white with some of the architecture reminding the brothers of some of the places they've seen online of vacation hotel hot spots with a touch of a Lousiana style craftsmanship. There were conjoining parts of the school that were both single and double stories high. It was all in all, not that bad looking, despite it being the size and length of any ordinary college campus. Though the dead trees within the compound were a bit unsettling.

"This place don't look so bad." Mike said as he looked the place up and down.

"Still, be wary. No doubt the school students will have enhanced senses, meaning they'll most likely be able to sniff us out." Bobby said. "So try not to attract any unwanted attention to yourselves, and let's try to get along without exposing too much of what we're all capable of."

"Got it, bro." Mike said.

"Affirmative." Jake replied.

Ben nodded as Moka also said, "Ok!" with a smile and hugged his arm to her body, making Bobbys heart beat faster.

Entering the school, all five were able to reach the Headmasters Office who then welcomed them to the school. After a bit of a sit down and getting things out of the way, the Headmaster then gave them all their schedules, all the while giving the four brothers a gleaming look as if to size them up, but not getting a physical response from them at all. He even let them place Mokas damaged bike and tire in his office so that she could collect it later. He then summoned an aid whom was also wearing a human form, making it difficult to know what her true species was, just like the Headmaster, whom then sent them on their way. The girl stood at what the brothers estimated was at least 5'8, at just a few pounds higher than a hundred. She had short black, bowl cut hair with black rimmed glasses. Her eyes were golden brown, and she had a stiff posture as if she was not one that enjoyed being in big crowds.

Ben and Jake were sent to a separate classroom several doors away from their older brothers and Moka. They looked back with worry, but Bobby made sure to remind Jake and Ben to see about working on their cell phones to try to get and or create an artificial signal so that they can keep in contact with them. And if there was trouble, to find them immediately, but other than that, try and keep their heads down and try not to draw attention to themselves.

Both nodded at this with Jake promising to teleport them to Bobby and Mike should trouble arise. Ben promised to reign in his mental abilities and only use them should the need arise.

Both older brothers watched from outside the hall as Jake and Ben were introduced to their first class elective before being escorted with Moka to their own first class elective.

As the door opened, the teacher inside had short blond hair with the sides perked up, looking like cats ears, so to leave both Mike and Bobby thinking along the same lines of her being a cat-based Yokai, most likely hiding her appearance by some form of a magical glamour charm. She had blue eyes that further asserted their belief that she was a Cat-based Yokai, a Nekomusume if their memories from researching the legends were anything to go by.

"Ah, Ms. Nekonome Sensei, I have three new students to introduce you to. Aksahiya Moka, Minaka Robert, or as he likes to be called, Bobby, and his younger brother, Minaka Michael, who likes to be called Mike."

"Class, please welcome the newest additions to our school, Ms. Aksahiya, and..."

"Please, Nekonome Sensei, we prefer just Mike and Bobby. No titles." Mike spoke up.

"Oh, of course. If you would, just introduce yourself to the class. One at a time, Moka, followed by the two brothers gave their names and bowed to the class as was expected.

As Moka gave her name, Bobby noticed many a male Yokai gasp and drool in their presence, making him extremely jealous as his anger levels began to sky rocket. He forced himself to to school his expressive features as he gave his name, and yet when he and Mike did so, many of the female girls began to look at him and his brother as if they were dinner. That's when his jealousy turned into fear as one of the girls in the front licked her lips when she looked him in the eyes. That fear was accompanied with nervousness until Moka broke him from his thoughts by taking his arms once more and leading him to a desk that was empty and was sitting in a desk next to his, at the back of the class, next to the windows. Mike followed as he sat in front of his brother.

Seeing Moka grab Bobby like he was hers, made some of the girls moan in disappointment, until they then looked on Mike and began to make flirtatious remarks and sounds that made his younger brother of a year and a half, blush.

The guys on the other hand, were disappointed and very jealous that such a foreigner could catch such a girl like Moka. One in particular that sat on his right while Moka sat on his left, next to the window, caused his nerves to go haywire.

After being situated, the teacher, Ms. Nekonome re-introduced herself to him, Mike, and Moka, and then began to go back over the rules since the three new arrivals didn't hear them upon arrival. Once she explained the second rule, the student on his right, made a comment about the rules not being to his liking, "And you are...?" she began as she pulled out a book and checked his name in the said book, "Oh, Saizou Komiya." she chuckled in her sweet, yet professional tone.

'Saizou Komiya, huh? Going to have to keep my eye on the guy.' Bobby thought to himself as he turned to look at the guy. He then noticed how Mike was doing the same and was openly glaring at the guy, not really knowing what his brother was thinking at the moment.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it? That's what I would do, anyway." Komiya then began licking his lips with an elongated tongue that made the brothers both think of Gene Simmons, the Demon of KISS, and how he had nothing on this guy.

"Well now, there's no chance of that happening, because at this school, all of the students and teachers are monsters." she said with the utmost certainty. "So, no exceptions, got it?" she finished when a golden brown tail revealed itself from behind her short skirt, causing the brothers eyes to widen comically. But on her last statement, they then became nervous because of their status as more than just human.

Moka grasped Bobbys left hand, offering moral support as she began to worry for him and his brothers. He grasped her hand a bit tighter as thanks and smiled in appreciation, then giving her a nod letting her know he was alright.

"You see," Ms. Nekonome began again, "this school's enclosed in a giant secret barrier, but even if a human got through it somehow, and wandered in here, they would be killed immediately."

"Yeah, that's sending the right message, alright." Mike said suddenly, as his head was lowered, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Mike," Bobby growled out in a warning.

"You preach how the students are supposed to blend in by looking human, and yet you're talking about killing them if they wander into your school and into monster territory. That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Well, uh..."

"I mean, what's to stop the school from sending an invite to an innocent human who somehow wanders into your school without knowing a single thing about what he's really facing, huh? You going to kill him then?" he spat as he crossed his arms, openly glaring at the teacher.

In another universe, a young man named Tsukune Aono sneezed, 'Huh, I wonder what brought that on?' he thought to himself.

Back in the class, the teacher was at a loss as to how to reply to Michaels statement.

The class was looking at Mike when the class jock named Komiya let his tongue out once more, as if to sniff the air, "Whatever, human lover. Say what you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time."

"Maybe you have, bub." Bobby aid as he glared at Saizou, "Maybe what you've been smelling is someone who's been raised by a human and knows, not all humans are bad."

"Our adoptive mother was human, and died as one. So before we hear one more remark from you Komiya, you better think real hard about what to say next. Because if the next words from you are about humans being killed or served for food, you'll find yourself with my size twelve and a half inch boot so far up your ass, that the sweat on my knee will quench your thirst." Michael finished.

"Now, now, no need for hostilities." the teacher said as she raised her hands in a nervous, yet placating gesture, "I'm sure you are right in how some humans aren't all bad if what you say about your adoptive mother is true. It just goes to show you class, how some humans can be accepting of others who are not human."

Throughout the remainder of the class, the beginning lessons were tense as the brothers continued a stare down with Saizou who gave as good as he got, though the idea of two brothers who looked nothing alike, and yet claimed to be adopted by a human who raised them as her sons and they as brothers, began to make him a bit wary as a single drop of sweat fell from the left side of his face.

Moka looked on worriedly when not paying attention to the days lesson. Eventually, the class period ended with the school bell going off, and the brothers followed the rest of the class when they rose to their feet. Moka remained by Bobbys side as Saizou once more let his tongue out, sniffing the air near them.

"Zip up the tongue friend, or I'll cut it off and feed it to you." Mike said.

That got Saizou to retract his tongue with a gulp, and yet as he began to move away and towards the door, they could clearly him muttering, "Human lover. Got no business in a school of monsters..." they missed the rest as he left the class room and went on his own way.

The remaining three, plus the teacher, finally released the air in their lungs, "Woah, that was a tense period." Ms. Nekonome said.

"You're telling me." Bobby replied.

Looking to the brothers, she asked, "We're you really raised by a human?"

"Yes, we were. And we won't stand for anyone disrespecting the woman who took us into her home, gave us a roof over our heads, food in our bodies, and clothes on our backs."

"Ho-How did she die?" she asked.

"Cancer." was Mikes answer.

It was at this time when Ben and Jake appeared at the door together, letting Bobby introduce them both one after the other. When introductions were out of the way, Moka decided to lighten the brothers spirits by suggesting food. Together, all four brothers plus one female vampire sought out a snack machine with the hopes that there was a drink machine nearby as well.

Behind them, a blue haired Succubus looked on in wonder as she thought on what the brothers revealed about themselves. Shaking her mind from her thoughts for a moment, she began to try her hand and see if there was someone worthy of her time and attention. And maybe, just maybe, she can finally find her one.

 **Going to pause here, as the next chapter will be where the action takes off. I hope you like and enjoy. Remember to leave positive reviews. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking bad

**Four Brothers**

 **Ch. 2 Breaking bad**

 **I do not own Rosario Vampire**

 **Akihisa Ikeda does**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Authors note: Was working on my other work as of late, when my kid brother demanded I pause my work and do another chapter for this story. The idea of using him as a reference and him enjoying my writing has him wanting more, has gotten to his head. Not that I don't blame him of course. I love my kid brother, even if I want to strangle him sometimes, for the way he's been towards his mother and I. That, and damn his kicked puppy dog facial expression. That look should be illegal, LoL. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy...!**

 **Ch. 2 Breaking bad**

 **Yoki Academy**

 **Midday**

Within the halls of the Academy, many a student, both male and quite a few females, paused to look as a group of five individuals walked within the middle of the halls of the Academy, lightly laughing and talking in low tones to one another, as if without a care in the world. At the head of the group, was the brunette, hazel eyed young adult, Bobby Minaka, walking arm in arm with the pink haired Moka Akashiya. Said pink haired young lady was a Vampire with a strong grip on the elder Minaka with her head lying upon his arm, and an expression of blissful happiness upon her face.

This caused many of the females within the Halls of said 'Academy' to nearly swoon with envy if it wasn't for the fact that the other, much younger Minaka's were not only single, but almost just as handsome as their older brother in their own rights. The males on the other hand, lamented at the fact that such a heart stealer like Moka Akashiya had fallen for the likes of Bobby Minaka, whom claimed to have been raised by a human alongside his brothers.

Behind them, two of the three other young males called Mike and Jake, were reminiscing about how their day had gone, while the last one known as Ben, was walking with a folded map in one hand, and his cell phone in another.

"Hey Ben, whatcha' doing back there?" Mike asked as he turned slightly to look upon his youngest brother.

"Hmm?" Ben said, barely removing his eyes from both the map and the cell in his hands.

"Ben, Earth to Ben. Do you copy?" Mike groused aloud.

"What? Oh, sorry." Ben replied impishly as he quickly put away the cell and map one after the other, the map folding inward upon itself as he closed it, and then shoving it into his backpack. "Was scanning the Academy's campus map in order to figure out the in's and out's of the place."

"Figure anything interesting out about the school?" Jake asked as he too slightly turned back to look at the youngest of the brothers.

"Maybe. Need to take another look later to be sure. Should have something more for you by the end of the day." he surmised with a shrug.

"Fair enough. What say we find a snack machine around here, I'm starving." Mike said as he held a hand to his stomach that _'churned'_ out loud, causing him to grin and bare the embarrassment that the sound of his stomach had caused as several female students had turned their heads upon the growling of his hunger. Some went wide eyed while others blushed at his expression, finding it cute.

"I know where a few are." Ben said as he walked around his brothers quickly, getting ahead of both Bobby and Moka, "Come on, follow me."

A few minutes later, and being a thousand yen shorter than before, the entire gang sat, with both snacks and drinks in hand, while Bobby and Mike, being big guys among the four brothers, had to double the snacks that they bought, and Moka grasping a can of tomato juice in her hand. Bobby mainly grabbed extra for himself in order to ensure he replaced the amount of blood Moka had consumed from him earlier, and would most likely do yet again in the near future.

A double set of wooden, yet metal framed benches were nearby. Sitting together on one of them, shaded from the suns rays thanks to the extended outdoor walkway ceiling, Bobbys curiosity about Mokas personal life got the better of him.

"So Moka, what can you tell me of your life before coming to Yokai Academy?" Bobby asked as he leaned back on the bench, his left arm resting on the head of aid bench, just behind Mokas head.

"What do you mean?" she replied after just opening and taking a gulp of her juice.

"Well, for one, I noticed your drink of choice is tomato juice when according to known common Vampire folklore, the only thing a Vampire can normally consume is blood." he said.

"Oh, that's because I'm from a different class of Vampire."

"There are different classes?" Ben asked.

Moka nodded in response.

"How so?" he then asked from where he sat upon the bench on Bobbys right.

"Well, there are many classifications of Vampires all over the world."

"And which one are you?" Jake asked.

"My family and I are of the Shinso Clan."

"Shinso Clan?" Mike replied with a raised eye brow.

"It is said that the origin of my Clan dates back several centuries, with the original head of my Clan being named Shinso. Those who inherit his power by absorbing his blood, are given the title of 'Shinso'."

"And, I take it that there is more to the story, and of the Legacy you hold within you?" Bobby surmised.

"Mmhmm." she replied with a soft, yet somewhat saddened smile.

Not wanting to delve too deep into her families history until he knew for sure that she trusted him and his brothers more information, he changed the topic of her Clans history, and instead, focused on her family, "What about your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

"Well, let me think." she looked up with a finger under her chin, "My mothers name is Akasha Bloodriver, and my fathers is Issa Shuzen. I have a younger half-sister named Kokoa, and two older half-sisters named Akua and Kahlua."

"Sounds more Polynesian than Japanese. What are they like?" Jake asked. "Your sisters that is."

"Uhhh...I'm not sure you'd really be interested in them." she replied a bit shyly, turning away and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm, you may be right." Taking the hint, none of the brothers sought to continue discussing the subject of Mokas family, letting the need to know of her personal life drop until she was ready speak of it when she felt like it. It seemed, that even in the Supernatural World, some things were better left unknown until Fate decreed otherwise.

Almost as if she was taken over, Mokas eyes widened as she turned back to her new friend and his brothers, she then asked, "What about you? What was it like growing up with a human mother?"

"Yeah, what was it like to live with scum, traitor?" a new voice popped up, causing all five individuals to turn to the source of the voice.

Stepping out from the side of an storage alcove, the would be school jock known as Saizou Komiya made himself known.

"Saizou, ever stop to think that this was a private conversation?" Bobby rebuked as he slowly rose to his feet, with his brothers following his lead. Bobby just glared while the others bore alert and or battle ready expressions. "And I warned you back in the class, don't ever speak of my mother like that ever again. It won't end well for you."

With a scoff, the jock-ster replied in a mocking tone, "Like, I'm so scared." he then looked at the pink haired Vampiress, "Hey there, sexy. Heard your name was Moka Akashiya, right?"

Before he could react, Bobby felt himself grabbed by the front of his shirt and barely lifted off of the ground. He'd barely saw the guy move, he was so fast.

"No, let him go." cried out Moka, as she grasped Saizous arm with both hands, pleading with him to release her friend.

"So tell me, what's a smoking hot chick like you doing making friends with numb-nuts like this guy and his three stooges? I mean come on."

With barely a grunt, Bobby merely chuckled as with right hand, he signaled his brothers to not move, as they intended to. Instead, he grabbed the wrist of the hand that held him barely an inch off the ground, and began to squeeze.

Saizou began to growl as he felt pain as if for the first time of his life. The pressure of the hand that held his wrist, squeezing tighter and tighter, forcing the teen monster to slowly lower Bobby until his feet was firmly back on the ground. Moka was in shock as Saizou then released her friends shirt, only to grasp the hand that held his wrist. The bully was groaning in pain as he began to then tremble and quake in the knees until he finally fell to one of them.

"You made three mistakes, first, you interrupted my conversation with my friend, second, you insulted our mother." Bobby said as he pointed a thumb towards his chest, and then swung it to point at the other three male teens behind him, all whom wore dark expressions promising pain unto him, "But your biggest mistake, was putting your hand where it didn't belong. Tell me Saizou, how much do you cherish this hand?"

Squeezing the wrist tighter, the Elder Minaka observed as the jock began to sweat as he also gave a small cry of pain.

A soft set of hands gently laid upon his own wrists, as Bobby turned slightly to look upon the innocent face of his friend, Moka, as she pleaded, "Please Bobby, don't. He's not worth it."

Gazing into her eyes for a moment or two, and Bobby relented with a sigh, releasing Saizous wrist.

Said school jock suddenly jumped back a few feet, holding his wrist tenderly and maneuvering it every which way in order to get some feeling back in it, he glared at the Minaka, but more so at the older brother with malice and hate, "You think you can hurt me, and get away with it?" he hollered.

Bobby refused to speak as he continued to gaze into Mokas eyes.

"Hey, stop ignoring me."

"Saizou, just shut up already. You're boring me." was the reply sent his way. Bobby then spoke to Moka, "I'm sorry if I scared you. It wasn't my intention."

Moka then lunged into his chest, leaving Bobby feeling awkward for a moment before he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

"Promise me you won't fight." she said.

"I can't make that promise Moka. Sometimes...sometimes, these things just happen, and can be unavoidable. But I can promise you something," he then put a finger to her chin, and raised her head to look him in the eyes, "I won't ever begin a fight, but if I do get into one, not only will try to finish it, but I also promise to come back to you in one piece."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

Leaning back into his arms where she felt safe, he then turned his attention once more to the instigator of the situation, "Beat it, Saizou."

"You think you're so tough, don't you, Minaka?" the jock said rather smug.

"He's not the only one, Komiya." Michael Minaka said as he stepped around his older brother. Pumping his left fist into his right palm, he then said, "Want a shot at me?"

"He's not the one I want, dweeb."

"Tough talk, coming from a chump." came Ben's reply.

"I'll take you all on." Saizou hollered as he began breathing heavy, his pupils shrinking with madness.

"No, your fights with me, not my brothers. You want a fight, you got one. Just name the place and time, I'll be there." Bobby said as he stepped forward with Moka hiding behind him, trying not to look at the crazed student.

Getting in Bobbys face, Komiya snarled, "Fine. The Academy burial grounds, an hour after the end of school."

"Fine with me."

With a final sneer, Saizou turned and walked away.

"It's a bad move on your part, Bobby." Ben said.

"He's right, you don't even know what species of monster he is." Jake said.

"Bo-Bobby, you're not really going to fight him, are you?" Moka asked fearfully.

"Seem's like I got no choice. Jerks like him, don't quit until someone makes them." Turning once more to Moka, Bobby spoke again, "Come on, I want to show you something. Guys, give me and Moka some privacy."

Slipping the school map into into his eldest brothers hand, Ben moved, allowing both Bobby and Moka to walk by he and the others so to have their private talk elsewhere.

"We're not really going to let this happen, are we?" Jake asked. "For all we know, he could have friends waiting in ambush at the time of the fight."

"That's why we're going to back him up." Mike said. "We keep the fight one on one. If we see or notice any of Komiya Saizous friends, should he have any, anywhere near the fight, giving him the advantage, then we jump in and handle them. Not before, understand?"

Both Jake and Ben nodded at this.

 **Meanwhile**

Reaching the destination that he intended, Bobby and Moka stood atop of the school itself. Leaning against the railing of the said school while overlooking the grounds, Bobby sensed the turmoil in his new friends posture. Turning around and folding his arms, Bobby began with a _sigh_ , "Let's hear it."

"B-Bobby, I'm scared. I don't want you to fight." she said as she meekly stood with her arms over her chest in a show of fear, but it was a fear that Bobby could get hurt.

"I know." he replied. "Come here." pulling her into his arms, he turned them to look out over the grounds of the Academy's Campus grounds.

"All over the world," he began, "there are events happening everyday. Children killing children. The lower and middle class boys and maybe a girl or two, being picked on enough by the higher class bullies, and sometimes by bullies who are raised by wealthy and or abusive parents. Do you know, that there is a breaking point within the human world, a breaking point where the victims can no longer take the bullying, the depression hitting them so hard, that they retaliate in the most grotesque means they can, as if to send a message."

Moka seemed to be listening as her breathing seemed to have paused as she listened.

"Those same kids take their parents weapons and attack the bullies, only it doesn't stop there, they then choose to kill those who could have stopped it, but didn't. Other students, teachers, Deans, Principles or Headmasters if you will. So much life lost, so much blood spilled, it's an unending cycle, and yet the ones doing the killing can't bring themselves to care whom they are hurting and killing, they are numb to the pain they are causing. Their only escape, is Death. Either self inflicted when they know that the Law is right outside of the school grounds, just moments away from taking them out as they are trained to do, or let the Law put them out of their misery. And yet, the schools refuse to accept that they could have acknowledged and stopped it by punishing those bullies before anything ever got out of hand, and the News outlets refuse to at least explain just why it is that the killers took the actions that they did. They refuse to shed light on who exactly was responsible for pushing those kids as far as they did, and making the choices they made. They would rather condemn the killers, instead of condemning the ones who are truly responsible. It has been said, that sometimes, someone's going to have to take a stand. Someone's going to have to say enough. This is me, saying 'Enough'!"

Turning Moka around so as to look her in the eyes, he then softly spoke, "Sometimes, people like Saizou doesn't understand nor accept the repercussions of their actions. I should know, I was him, before a good woman taught me the error of my ways. I won't kill Komiya Saizou, and judging by the strength I felt when he grabbed me, I doubt I will be able to. But I will hurt him. My honor, and the honor of my family demands it. Earlier, Komiya spoke of murder and rape as if it was a normal everyday thing. The only thing he understands is violence. And I intend to show him, that there is are consequences for his words and the actions he has taken and or will take in the future to come."

Moka lowered her head a bit as if to contemplate what he had said when a moment later, she looked back up into his eyes, "Remember when you asked about my past?"

"Yes!" Bobby said.

"Before I met you, and in turn, your brothers, I never did get along well with humans. In fact, I feared them. You could say that I even may have hated them. Humans have a tendency to be cruel. I know this because I attended humans school all the way to Junior High. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone. It'd be better if I didn't exist."

"But you do." Bobby says as he pulled Moka into his arms, holding her to him with one arm while stroking her pink hair with the other. She relaxed into his embrace when she continued revealing her past. "I'm glad that you exist." he whispered into her ear.

"I know that now. But, back then, I kept thinking otherwise. And then, you came into my life, accepted me for what I am, even if I came onto you so strongly because of the scent of your blood." She turned to look at Bobbys brothers who were down below, mingling with the other students free from the days lessons. With a nod in their direction, she continued, "Even they have accepted me for what I am, despite the circumstances to how we first met."

Had they been within close proximity of the two above the school, the other Minaka brothers would all be blushing at her comment, their heads would be hanging in embarrassment when Bobby chuckled and spoke, "Yeah, not our best first contact with the Realm of the Supernatural." This caused Moka to laugh lightly as well as her face reddened, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind an ear.

"For the first time," she continued as she turned back to look into Bobbys eyes again, "I don't feel alone..."

"You will never be alone, Moka-san." He let her know this as he lowered his head and ever so gently brushed his lips upon her own, eliciting a reaction as she almost faltered a bit. Pulling back, he saw that her eyes then looked into both of his own for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and then raised herself up, pressing her lips against his. This elicited a _'moaning'_ response from Bobby as he more firmly pressed Moka even tighter against him, her arms entwining around his neck.

With a roll of his eyes, Mike directed the others to turn away and give Bobby and Moka some privacy, having looked up and caught his brother and Moka making out. All the while, as Bobby continued to make out with Moka, pressed his chance as he opened his mouth, and flicked his tongue against her lips, as if asking silently for permission to deepen the passionate kiss. The pink haired Vampiress gasped at this before she accepted the unasked query as their tongues collided, eliciting several moans from both individuals.

Despite the faint taste of tomato juice on her tongue, he could also taste several other flavors his addled brain could not identify.

In her mind, even Moka could not help but enjoy the taste and feel of his lips and tongue, the sensation the kiss delivered unto her passionately dazed brain. All too soon, they both took a pause in their lust filled display of affection as both needed a moment to breathe, or at least Bobby did. He did not know if Vampires required air to breathe. Their heads touched for a moment to allow their equilibrium to even out.

Bobby then opened his eyes as he then looked into the sky and then chanced a look at the golden banded watch upon his wrist and saw it was close to the time to meet up with Saizou Komiya.

"I have to go now, Moka." he said as he began to pull away. But she instead, held onto his other arm as he did so.

"Moka..."

Her head was lowered as she was vissably shaking, "I don't want you to fight."

"I have to Moka. One way or another, this ends today. I will not listen to Komiya speak his filth about our mother, or hear his taunts to hurt you and whatever other girls are on this campus. He needs to learn some humility."

"Th-Then...I'm coming with you."

"Moka, I don't think..."

"No, I'm going with you. I won't lose you, only when I just found you."

Bobby just stood there, her hands holding onto his wrist as he gazed into her eyes as she raised her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Please..." she pleaded.

"Okay." he said softly as he grasped one of her hands.

A little over 45 minutes had passed when the brothers and Moka had met back up Komiya in the burial grounds of the Academy.

"I almost didn't think you'd make it, or even dared to show." a more than familiar voice spoke up, reverberating throughout the area. From behind a dying tree on the left, Saizou stepped out, a pompous expression upon his face. "And you brought your brothers as well as the lovely Moka-chan. I'll make this quick and finish you all before I have my way with the girl."

Saizou's lizard-like elongated tongue darted out of his mouth as it spun about on his lips, as if tasting them and preparing for a meal, when suddenly, his body began to bulge into a Hulk-like form. His entire upper half shredded his uniform coat, shirt, and tie. His head only bulged out, maintaining the humanoid form, despite having shark-like teeth.

As the change occurred, Bobby began to undo his tie with Mike stepping up to him. With the tie now removed from his neck, Bobby passed it to his brother and then removed his own jacket, passing it off to Mika as well. Rolling his sleeves a second later, one after the other, Bobby then spoke to his brother, "Don't interfere. This is my fight."

"You sure you can handle him?"

Turning to Mike, and then looking into the eyes of his other worrying brothers and a much scared Moka, "I guess we'll find out now, won't we?" was his brothers answer as Bobby then stepped to the side and away some considerable distance from the others as he took a moment to look up and at his opponent.

The monster before him was a near ringer for what could nearly pass off as a human/Doomsday hybrid ripoff with a giant musculature, 3 spiked bones on both clavicles with another bone spike jutting out from both Deltoids. His sternum was guarded by ridged bone while both Brachio-Radialis were covered by bone in what was similar to arm padding with openings upon the arm, not covered by sad bone. His hands included, were covered in bone as if they were mere gloves, while his head was slightly bigger than before, with an almost Venom-esque look to it, slobber included, flowing from the elongated appendage.

His now clawed feet had torn through his shoes, now resembling an animals hind legs in the form of the 'Tarsus and the Metatarsus' with the way the legs snapped and reformed in the state they now assumed. Thankfully, Bobby had a clear idea on how to handle the situation as he took a standard fighting stance with one fist drawn, and the other close to his head, his legs spread, his body slightly hunched down. He was ready for a brawl.

With his arms spread and his bone clawed hands out, Saizou smiled evilly, "I'm going to rip your head off and eat it. Then I'm going to shit down your throat, kill the others, and take your bitch and make her my whore." With a fist pulled back, he roared as sent it forward and smashed into the ground, dirt and debris flying everywhere from where Bobby had stood, his fist leaving a crater. He noticed right away that his target was not, as when he looked up, he felt more than saw as a strong fist collided with the side of his jaw. The same fist then joined its brother as both hands then grabbed the teen monster by the back of the head and smashed it, as Bobby planted his right knee into its face, then grabbed the head of the creature and with great effort, pushed it back and away from where he then landed.

"Just shut up and fight." The enhanced human said as he then hopped back from the now enraged monster, resuming a fighting stance.

In the meanwhile, Komiya, who had to pick himself up from the ground, grabbed his slightly stinging jaw and wiggled it about a bit, before he then spit a wad of saliva and blood to the side, then felt the blood emanating from his nose, and with the back of his left hand, wiped the still flowing blood from his face.

"Not bad, you just might be a challenge after all." Saizou grinned, seeing the blood upon the back of his hand from where he had wiped the blood that flowed from his nose, before he then quickly raised himself upward and charged with another arm pulled back and swinging. As he missed yet again, he felt as another strike hit him in the left side of the face when Bobby sidestepped the attack and swung with a wild haymaker and then struck with another on the other cheek. Unfortunately, this was what Komiya was counting on as he was now too close for the human lover to get away as he swung wildly, catching Bobby with a backhand. "Pathetic.

"Bobby!" Moka cried out as she tried to run to her first human friend and potential mate, only to be held back by Bobbys younger brothers Michael and Jake. Seeing them holding onto her arms, she desperately pleaded, "Please, let me go."

"We can't. This is Bobbys fight." Michael said.

"He wouldn't forgive us if we interfered this early."

"But, he's your brother." she shouted.

"And that's why we won't step in unless we have no choice." Ben said as he placed a hand on Mokas right shoulder, "Trust that we know what we are doing."

The Vampiress looked at Ben before she returned her attention to the fight. 'I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.' Moka thought to herself.

Bobby only had enough presence of mind and time to cover up with both arms as the back handed fist sent him sailing far off into the distance and into a tree. Crying out in pain as the collision against the tree and his body, left him imprinting his physical frame slightly into the tree itself. His back hurt in ways he had not felt in some time, as he was sure some of his ribs were either bruised and or cracked, maybe even broken.

With a victorious roar, Saizou slowly began to walk towards his now downed adversary who began to struggle to rise to his feet.

Using the tree as leverage, Bobby staggered to his feet. He felt and tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, despite the pain he felt in both his arms and his back. "I-Is that...all you got?" his body then collapsed upon the ground, where he struggled to get his barings, his vision swimming a bit.

Grinning maniacally, the teen monster quickened his pace with Bobby struggling get back to his feet a bit, then bringing his fists back up, "That all you got? It ain't all I got." he said as he began to slowly jog forward and then picking up his speed as he then slipped beneath Saizou's legs when the Hulk-like monster, stupidly brought both of its arms to bare as if to deliver an overhead smash. The Meta-teen managed to turn his body around, flipped to his feet, and jumped. He made to spin kick his opponent in the back of the head, but Saizou showed how quick on the uptake he really was as he quickly turned and grabbed Bobby's leg while he was in the air.

Bobby's thought at this time was 'Oh shit!' when he felt his leg snap with a loud _'crack'._ He cried out loud, only to be thrown to the side a second later, where upon hitting the ground, he rolled several meters upon the said ground. "Look at you, you're just a weakling compared to me." Saizou taunted.

The younger Minakas could only watch in horror as their brother was thrown through the air like a ragdoll. Mike, who held onto a now struggling Vampiress, was shaken from the vision of seeing the damage his brothers body was sustaining when Moka cried out, "Bobby, no!"

Ripping herself from Mike and Jake's grip, Moka quickly passed the slowly approaching monster who barely missed grabbing her by several centimeters.

Mike's body itself grew as he said to himself, "Screw it, he can get onto me later." With his own body shredding the clothes upon his back, Mike charged the monstrous teen with a mighty roar.

Saizou barely had a chance to turn his head at the new roaring challenge, his eyes widening as the large fist that smashed into its face so hard, that it staggered the bony teen monster, before sailing into the air a good distance away, himself.

Jake and Ben weren't far behind Moka while Mike held off Saizou as they each came to their fallen brothers side. Moka on her knees, pulled the now battered body of her chosen mate into her arms while Jake and Ben dropped to and slid to their knees on either side of him and or behind him.

Bobby eyes were barely able to open as Moka begged him to open them. He scarcely heard her as his eyes fluttered before being able to force them completely open, looked over and could just make out the massive form of his brother holding off Saizou. "N-No. My...fi-fight." he growled out in determination.

"Bobby, you're not Captain America, you can't keep this up all day. Besides, your left leg is broken in two places, you'll be lucky to stand up." Jake said from his left side.

"I-I can do...it."

"No, you can't." Ben said from behind him.

"Bobby please, just listen to them." Moka pleaded as she grabbed one of his hands and held it to her busom, right where her Rosary was. What happened next, was a sight none ever expected to see, as subconsciously, Bobbys hand had gripped onto the hand fell uselessly as if his strength had begun to fail him, snapping the silver pendant from its double chained choker, when he had just as suddenly, forced his eyes closed due to the brightness of the gem from within the middle of the Rosary.

Mike, whom was in a deadlock battle with his brothers adversary, had to pause and squint his his eyes, as did the others, including Saizou, as the brightness from where the pink haired young teen shined darkly. Neither moving the other, when a dark pulse of energy was released and felt by all within the general area.

Bobby gasped upon realizing what he had just done.

Mokas eyes glazed over as another pulse, like that of a heart beat, was released.

"Wh-What the hell?" growled Saizou as he was forced to back away from the fight against his newest opponent, using both of his arms to shield his eyes.

Mike too, had to look away from the brightness of the gem. Thankfully, he had his back to the entire situation, when he made to renew his attack, running up to and spearing Saizou in his midsection, sending both individuals over a cliff nearby.

Saizou didn't have a moment to think or react when the large being plowed through him, sending both away and down a mountain-ess cliff.

Jake and Ben stepped back several feet, gritting their teeth as they too shielded their eyes with their arms, "What's...going on?" Jake cried out as a force of dark energy enveloped both their brother and Moka, that then grew and flowed over them, blanketing the entirety of the dead land.

"I think we're about to find out." Ben shouted in return as he was able to revert his attention to his surroundings, noticing the changes. The skies had darkened, the moon shining like an Almandite stone with the many scars upon its surface darkened to a greater hue.

And from within the darkness of the moons scars came an untold number of bats that flew around both Moka and Bobbys, the latter that now rested upon the ground, as if unconscious.

Moka on the other hand, her body glowed as the creatures flowed into her at first. Her body seemed to hover before Bobbys downed form, her eyes closed as if in a trance, her arms and hands splayed on either side of her body.

Unknown to the younger Minakas, though the bats were from their perspective, covering her entire form, they were also enhancing her physique and enabling the personality within the gentle Vampiress to awaken after being sealed away for so long a time.

It was then, that both brother remembered Mokas warning about her other half. Their thoughts screaming simultaneously, "Someones going to die." Both shook with abject fear as though the bats had covered Moka, they could seeing the transformation as she now stood straight, the bats that covered her body, showing the more curvy and yet, masculine figure beneath the swarmed body.

Suddenly, one at a time, a bat fell from a leg and flapped its wings, soaring off into the darkened skies, followed by another from upon her busom, and then another from her right cheek, a single red eye showing, as dark as blood.

Then, the entirety of bats dispersed and flew off from the body of Moka and disappeared into the skies like their brethren.

Her hair was no longer pink, but silver. Her breasts, more defined and curvacious as they had popped out of the shirt a bit, not enough to reveal anything, but enough to stun a man, when the transformation had occurred. They could feel the massive amount of dark energy her Vampiric body was putting out.

With the light show over with, both could only stare as she took a breath as if for the first time. Her eyes then fell downward upon their brothers still body. Ever so slowly, she lowered herself to a knee.

She then picked up the upper half of his beaten form and placed a hand on his neck and sighed a moment later with her eyes closed. "He's merely unconscious. He needs rest. Take care of him while I handle the fool who thought he could claim what was never his."

Her eyes now looking upon them showed that her demands wasn't up for negotiation. Both gulped and nodded as they quickly rejoined her at their brothers side. She looked back down into the face of the young man whom had accepted her and her weaker, more gentler personality, despite the difference between them. "You are certainly a strange person, Robert Minaka. Rest, we will meet again."

Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead, her lips remaining there for a few seconds when a _'tremble'_ had broken her from her current situation. Handing Bobby off to one of the brothers, she stood on both feet and broke off into a run that blurred as she quickened her pace to what was perceived to be super speed.

"Man, he sure knows how to pick them." was Bens next choice of words.

"No kidding." Jake said with a shake of his head. As Ben raised a hand, his elder brother was levitated into the air. He held out another hand towards Jake who grasped the hand while placing a hand on Bobbys chest, and with nary a sound, all three faded as if they were never there.

 **Meanwhile**

Mike was rolling down the hill, Saizou Komiya following not far behind. As his body hit rock bottom, he rolled over onto his back. He barely had time to catch his breath when he quickly moved as Komiya too rolled upon the ground where he had landed, stopping several feet from his left.

Now on his front, Mike made to gasp a few breaths of air as he managed to raise himself up and onto his arms. Turning an eye to the side, he could barely make out the malformed teen monster.

With a grunting effort, Mike made to stand when he was forced to maneuver his arms before him in order to shield himself. Komiya had quickly managed to gather his wits about himself, and gotten to his feet much quicker than Michael did.

With a few quick steps, he was upon the Meta teen with a roar.

Michael's feet had to dig into the ground as he protected himself from the double fisted blow upon his arms. A bit of effort and a roar of his own, he pushed Saizou away.

Said teen monster touched down upon the ground, and stood facing the much stronger Minaka brother, "You're pretty strong, for some human loving, bottle feeding, runt."

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you talk too much?" came the reply back. Michael once more made to ready himself as he took a fighting stance when another body dropped down between them, landing on her sandled feet. The smaller, lithe form of a now silver haired Vampiress with her back to him was familiar to him.

Having fallen nimbly to her feet in a crouched form, the girl slowly raised herself up. Both individuals found themselves sensing the energy of the new arrival, and it made them both learry.

"Hey, what the hell's this? She looks different and scary. That's not the same Moka!?"

"Moka?!" Mike thought to himself in shock. Then remembering her warnings from earlier in the day, Mike stood at his full height and shrunk down to his much baser form. Crossing his arms, he smirked, "You idiot. You're in for a world of hurt now. She's transformed to her true form."

"Ah hell, the tales, they're true." Saizou said aloud in fear for himself. He began to sweat as he continued to speak to no one in particular, "Red eyes, silver hair, the overwhelming energy. She's an S-Class Super Monster. A real Vampire."

With a calmingly sweet, yet scary smile, Moka moved a few strands of her hair from the front of her face, her eyes closed as she placed a hand to her right hip. She then opened her eyes, and looked dangerously upon her target with a hint of amusement with something else that put Saizou on an even greater edge.

"So then, I suppose the one who woke me up was you, huh?"

'What the hell? What's wrong with me?' the Heir of the Saizou Monster Clan nervously asked himself. 'I mean, sh-she's only staring at me, but I an't stop shaking.'

As if she had just woken from a deep sleep, the Vampiress made to intertwine her hands and raise them high into the sky, loosening her joints with a few near muffled _'cricks'_ and _'cracks'_ sounding off. She then began hopping on the joints of her sandled toes as she took a boxers stance.

Mike winced at the sounds of her stiff joints loosening, but other than that, made no move towards her, figuring it would be a bad move. While the apparently scared Saizou was shaking where he stood, the much more mature voice of the new and much more dangerous Moka, said, "Roberts alive, if that's what you're hoping to know."

"I figured." Mike shot back as he lowered himself to a sitting position upon the ground in order to enjoy the show. The Vampiress, with her back to him, merely glanced back with a raised eye. Seeing the now red eye, Mike shrugged with his hands in the air, palms up, "Meh, mom's done worse. You should see the pictures of the flooring and the walls from the homes we've lived in. He'll be up in no time."

Turning back to the forefront of her reason for being awake, she barely _'huffed'_ aloud as she replied, "It sounds like she was my kinda woman."

"If you only knew."

"Mind if I cut in?"

"He's all yours."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Seeing her return her focus back onto him, Saizou continued to internally monologue to himself, 'Wha- she' looking at me again. No, this isn't right.' he began shaking his head, closing his eyes as if to clear his mind, 'Hey, pull it together man, cause if you took out a Vampire...'

Letting out a huge _'sigh'_ while covering her mouth, the female Vampire said only a single sentence, "It's time for you to know your place."

Before the troll-like teen could comprehend the meaning to her words, or even react, with the speed fitting for a woman of her stature and size, her right leg came up, slamming into the face of her foe.

In a single violent act, Saizou Komiya was sent flying back with a mightily pained cry, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. The malformed teen monster was sent flying off over the waters surface before he fell in, his body still moving outward into deeper waters before falling beneath the darkness of the waters, all from the power and strength of the S-Class Vampire that was Moka Akashiya.

A familiar, fluffy brown bat with big black wings and black beady eyes, flapped around, having observed the action, a squeaky voice shouting out from its lips, _"So quick!"_ it cried out in shock before shouting out, _"Weeee..."_ only to flap off into the darkened skies.

Coming to stand beside her with a look of shock, a hand over his head in order to shield his eyes from the suns rays as he watched Komiya finally stop sliding in the water before going under, Mike whistled in amazement, "Daaaammmmmnnnn! Remind me to never piss you off."

"That would be best." was all she said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Someone's going to need to go after him." came the voice of Jake Minaka as he too looked off towards the waters where Komiyas water trail ended.

"Let him swim back. It's more than he deserves." Mike said as he turned to the side and asked, "How is he?"

"Slight concussion, but he's healing. Here, I believe this belongs to you. Ben's watching over him." Jake said as he handed over Mokas' Rosary Cross.

"How long until he's fully healed?" she asked as she took the said item in hand.

"Meh," he answered with a shrug, "Give him until morning, and he'll be right as rain."

"I'll hold you to that. He had my other self worried."

"So, what should we call you?" Mike asked, turning back to her.

Seeing him cross his arms and looking a her with a bit of suspicion, she glared before sighing in resignation, "I am the true Moka Akashiya. The Moka you know was created by the Rosary, which seals away my true personality and can only be removed by someone she cares for and or love."

"You're saying that the person we know as Moka, isn't even real?" Jake asked.

"It's complicated."

"Usually is?" Mike muttered as he looked back at his brother, "Do we have a room?"

"Even better, a dorm to ourselves."

"What about you?" Mike asked, turning to the Super Vampire, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm pretty sure that my weaker half would insist on being as close to your brother as much as possible." She made to replace the Rosary upon the interconnecting chains, but as the Rosary connected, the Darker Moka had one last word to say before being sealed away once again, "Tell your brother, he owes me."

A second later, and in a dazzling display of bright light that emanated from the jewel inside the Rosary, the more familiar Moka returned, her hair returning to its pink state, and her body shrinking only slightly half and inch from which she stood just moments before.

The Vampiress then fainted with a small _"sigh"_. Mike caught her in his arms, managing to hold her up with a small portion of his normal human strength.

As the younger Minaka grabbed his older brother by the arm as he held the unconscious girl in his arms, from upon a limb of a dead tree, overlooking the area, a blue haired observer watched as all three individuals disappeared with nary a sound.

'Hmmm,' the unknown said to herself, 'This bares some investigating.' She then stood up, black bat-like wings extending from behind her back, and an thin, elongated tail protruding from her backside. Looking out and seeing that Saizou Komiya had enough consciousness and energy left to paddle his way to shore, she raised her head towards the sky, and shot upwards, turning her body towards the Academy, where she glided in the air, enjoying the silent flight.

The next day, Bobby awoke up with sore _"groan"_. As he made to rise, he suddenly noticed an unusual weight was laying upon his body, thick white blankets covering them both. Lowering is chin, he noticed and recognized the pink head of hair as Moka Akashiya shifted a bit in her sleep, a smile adorning her beautiful features.

A smile of contentment came upon his face as he wrapped his arms around the young lady, turning his head slightly, he noticed that the room, unfamiliar though it was, was still darkened to a degree, with a small amount of light from the moon being let in from the windows. This enabled him to know that the girl in his arms was indeed his Moka.

'His Moka?!' he thought to himself. Did he really have the right to claim her as his own? Too many variables about that train of thought began to come about. He shook his head a bit in order to clear it. Putting off anymore thought for the moment, he noticed that his own clock resided upon a small table beside his bed, showing that the sun would not rise for another two and a half hours. With nothing else on his mind, his tired and phantom pained body demanded more sleep, just as much as his brain did. So, without further thoughts, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 **Done with this newest chapter. I hope my kid brother and everybody else likes it. I put a lot of thought into this chapter, until my brain exploded, somewhat. I hope you enjoy. Leave your comments in the review box, and I will read them soon. Until next time.**


End file.
